Jasper
by IamtheBadWolfX
Summary: Jasper Hale experiences his first hunt.


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"The year was 1863, a nineteen year old freshly turned vampire ran rampant throughout the streets. Jasper's crimson red irises should have been proof of his evilness toward those unsuspecting humans, but there was something about him, something that provoked the emotions of others, persuaded them to see things his way. Even before he turned, he had the habit of getting what he wanted from whomever it was that he wanted something from. He was a pure monster in the making, lived his life by no one's rules, not after the death of his sire. None could quite understand just what it was that they were dealing with. br /The woman was beautiful in ways that Jasper could not explain. Not as beautiful as his sire had been, but she was pretty close. Her pale flesh, her flowing brunette locks, and the dress she wore resembled that of a woman with much money, a place on top of a hierarchy. Just with one simple thought inside of his mind, the human held her body against his, her heaving breasts pressed against his chest. Her perfectly shaped eyes looking into his own with a lust of hunger that Jasper had, but in a more literal sense. She pulled at his fingertips, coaxing him to walk with her. And so he did, following the lamb to her slaughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Her home was like none that he had ever seen before, made for what seemed like a hundred people, yet from what he could make out from her beautiful lips and over the sound of his own hunger and sick urges drilling through his brain, she was saying something along the lines of it being just herself and her father there. Her brother was away at war, fighting for the same side that Jasper was. She had no idea where he was now, but was grateful to help out a soldier in need of her assistance. Jasper's lips parted to agree with her words, watching as her hips moved from side to side in that tight fitting dress. Up the stairs, to the left, and soon they were in her bedroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;""Elizabeth is my name," she whispered, shedding the clothes from her body, exposing her body that seemingly had been made from the God's themselves. He didn't tell her of his name. If he had it his way, she wouldn't have said her own, would have never personalized herself, made her human. She was food, cattle. His fingernails trimmed over the flesh of her hips, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips boldly pressed against his. She wasn't use to waiting, he could tell. When she wanted something, her high prestige in life enabled her to take what she wanted, whether it was someone else or something else. It didn't both him one bit, as he welcomed her lips against his own. And even with the Confederate uniform on, he could feel her perky nipples against his chest, her thighs rotating softly in his grasp. She whispered something in his ear, something he couldn't make out over the pounding in his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Ever so softly, almost as if he was serenading her, his lips would travel from her own to her jawline, giving her kisses here and there, until finally his lips rested onto the smooth flesh guarding her jugular vein. In an instant, his lips parted, his teeth grazing on her flesh. She let out a small moan, just as she began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers felt good as they grazed along his smooth chest, until they dug into it, causing pain to sear through him, but this was only because his lips had pierced her flesh, sucking the blood from the goddess in the flesh, tasting her innocent blood coursing through his veins./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"She began to scream for her father, scream for anyone that would hear her. The venom coursed through her veins as the warmth coursed through his esophagus and heart, making him feel-almost- like a human, like he wasn't dead. But it wasn't enough for him, she was fighting too much, using her sharp fingernails to dig into his flesh until she successfully digging through the layers of his flesh and hitting dangerously close to the muscles, digging until the nails of her fingers began to break off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"He threw her down on her bed, her body shaking, her breasts jiggling as she tried to cling onto her neck to stop the immense bleeding, but she had no time to save herself. For just as she was clinging onto life, he would straddle over her body. He didn't bother restraining her, as her fingertips bled from breaking her nails, from them coming off, to holding her own neck in hopes of ceasing the bleeding. She couldn't fight him off even if she tried. His strength mustered tenfold of her own, harshly keeping her down by holding her neck with one hand, while the other ripped through her flesh like tissue. Her breasts were mutilated and bloody, the blood smearing over his own suit once in a while as he ducked down. The human was gone. And all that stood in front of her was a monster, a creature that held no emotions nor any ties to what he once was. He was hungry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Finally she stopped moving, her chest had been ripped open thoroughly, her ribcage severed and so all that he could see was what once was a beautiful woman, her organs strewn across inside of her, messy, in places they shouldn't have been, and for the most part the juiciest ones such as her heart and liver were half way eaten, but once they became dried out, Jasper would change to another organ. To another. And soon, was licking the blood off of her cheeks, her eyes opened agape, her lips twisted in a O to represent the horror and pain she had suffered the last few minutes of her life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Jasper awoke once the hunger was quenched, falling backwards in horror of what he saw, what he had done. His hands were bloody, shaky. He felt selfish, deadly, and for a moment, he was taken aback by his own actions, scared of himself until he forced himself upon his legs, knowing that if anyone caught him they would surely kill him for what he had done. And as he left through the window, he didn't look back, and he had forced himself to forget of this night and the other nights similar to it for a long while./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px; line-height: 15px; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"A century had passed, and his life was no longer anything like that, but he still had those urges, and on occasion he would sometimes daydream of that nightmare. His body sweating, his eyes watered, and the only thing keeping him from hurting himself or others, was the creature those slender fingers belonged to, that wrapped protectively around his at night, those eyes that looked into his own, it gave way to him feeling rather normal. Alice was the reason he still breathed, the reason the monster could feel almost like a good person, and she was the strength he needed every time he was brought back from those nightmares./p 


End file.
